Hello Goodbye
by YukiSuki92
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto 2 best friends that were separated when Sasuke had to move, 10 years later he has come back and both of them are going to pick up from where they left of. SasuNaru. ON-HIATUS INDEFINITELY.Explanation is on my profile. Sorry
1. Prologue

Naruto was happily eating his ice-cream on a bright sunny day, when all of a sudden, a big evil man jumped out of a bush to scare the hell out of the poor little boy

PROLOGUE

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto 2 best friends are seperated when Sasuke has to move, 10 years later he has come back and both of them are going to pick up from where they left of.

Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyuu

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters, just this story

­

Naruto was happily eating his ice-cream on a bright sunny day, when all of a sudden, a big evil man jumped out of a bush to scare the hell out of the poor little boy. That big evil man was none other than Naruto's brother Kyuubi.

The exact moment that Kyuubi jumped out of the bush Naruto had screamed, alerting his best friend who had been playing with him in the park.

When Sasuke heard the scream of his best friend, he had run towards him. As he was about to reach there, a big scary man jumped out of the bush scaring him. This big man was his older brother Itachi. Sasuke being more composed than Naruto did not scream like a little girl, he however did stumble backwards.

Both the big brothers Itachi and Kyuubi laughed at their little brothers shocked and scared expressions.

Sasuke had then decided to get up, get Naruto and go play in their clubhouse without their irritating brothers to disrupt them.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki were best friends who were extremely close and rarely seperateable. Likewise, their older sibling Itachi Uchiha and Kyuubi Uzamaki were closest of friends and also a little more.

Sasuke and Naruto were both 5 years old, while their older siblings were both 15 years old.

That day, both Sasuke and Naruto were playing in the Uzamaki compund. Naruto's older brother, kyuubi, was supposed to be with Itachi in the Uchiha house, but they had decided to come over to the Uzamaki house to annoy their younger siblings.

As Sasuke was sitting along the pool side with his legs dipping into the water, Naruto was swimming in the pool and making big splashes in the water by jumping up and down in the water.

Sasuke was contented just sitting and watching his best friend play in the pool. As he sat by the pool side he couldn't brush off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He tried to push that silly voice in his head to the back of his head and instead enjoy the day. He did not want to ruin the mood by his demure thoughts.

As Sasuke sat there trying to think, Naruto swam (more like doggy paddle) towards him. While Sasuke's attention were else where, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him into the water.

Sasuke came up sputtering and yelling at Naruto. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Naruto just giggled "'Cause I felt like it"

"What kind of a reason is that?"

"The best kind" Naruto replied, while scratching his head.

"That is not the best kind of reason you monkey" sasuke said felling upset.

Naruto seeing this felt abit guilty "I'm sowwy. I just wanted you to have fun like I am in here, so I pulled you in. Please don't be mad at me"

Sasuke decided to take pity on the poor boy since he looked close to tears and it was a sweet thought anyway.

"It's fine, I'm sorry for getting upset with you"

Naruto who was glad that Sasuke wasn't mad at him anymore squealed and jumped onto Sasuke.

Sasuke predicting his friends movement, moved out of the way just in time causing Naruto to go flying head first into the water.

Naruto not deteered by this just resurfaced from the water and took another dive towards Sasuke. So eventually, this was how the two boys ended up spending their day with each other.

Itachi and Kyuubi who had been watching their younger brothers antics just laughed at them. Itachi was sitting under a tree with his back against the tree trunk. Kyuubi on the other hand was sitting in between Itachi's legs with his back to the older Uchiha.

Unlike their younger siblings, the both of them had decided to enjoy a nice and quiet day together (with the exception of pranking their brothers).

Itachi saw that Kyuubi had a large grin on his face and the sparkle in his eyes that could clearly tell that his lover was up to no good.

Itachi sighed. He was extremely happy to be with his lover, and he knew that his little brother was happy to be with his blonde friend too. But he knew that they would have to be seperated soon. Itachi knew that his family would be moving soon. And when that is to happen Sasuke and Naruto would be seperated from each other.

He was happy that Kyuubi and himself won't have to go through what their little brothers would.

Kyuubi and Itachi would attending a private high school when the schools reopen. They both did not want to be seperated from each other and because of their age, their parents have allowed them to be together in a private school.

Their little brothers won't be as lucky as them as they are to young to be alone without their parents. So Sasuke would have to move with their parents and leave their friend behind.

They would be gone for 10 years before they came back to Tokyo.


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed as I looked at the clock

CHAPTER 1

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto 2 best friends are seperated when Sasuke has to move, 10 years later he has come back and both of them are going to pick up from where they left of.

Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyuu

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters, just this story

A/N : Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews. I hope I get more. Totally love it. thank you again. I hope you like the story 

I sighed as I looked at the clock. In fact, the entire class was looking at the clock. 15 minutes more until the bell rang signaling beginning of the summer. Our class teacher was talking to us about her summer experience, but no one was listening to her. We were all absorbed in our own personal thoughts. I am thinking about what I can do for the summer: hang out with friends, go holidays, make Sasukra-chan fall in love with me.

I jumped a bit when I heard the bell ring. The rest of the class was also getting up and heading out. Everyone started talking to each other and making plans for the holidays.

I walked towards my friends who were surrounding Shikamaru's table. He was too lazy to get up anyway.

"Hi guys," I said as I walked up to them.

Kiba, one of my closest friends jumped on my back, and started babbling in my ear.

Shikamaru stood up and we all started walking out of the class. The nine of us walked together down the hall to our lockers.

The nine of us consisted of Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Sakura and I. We have been friends since we first started school.

Today they would be coming over to my house. Just to hang out and make plans for the summer. We all got into our cars and we drove in the direction of my house.

My mother had said that we were suppose to attend a function, even my brother Kyuubi and his lover Itachi were going. I can't wait to see them again. Since they started working and moved into their own place, I hardly get to see them. I do not know why I have to attend _this _particular function (I was not paying attention when my mother told me). Never the less I am going, but that is only later on in the evening, for now my friends and I can actually enjoy our beginning of summer.

As we arrived, we went into the house and straight to the back. There was a pool there where we could talk and enjoy the sun.

Shikamaru immediately laid down and stared at the clouds. As usual, we all gathered around him and started talking.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to go to the Summer Bash" Kiba said sounding excited.

"We can't spend the entire three months going to the Summer Bash, you Idiot" Sakura said.

Kiba pouted and muttered under his breath "yes, we can"

Hinata, who has so far been quiet, said, "I think going to the Summer Bash would be a good Idea Kiba-kun, but maybe we could do other things too"

"Yeah, yeah, like skate boarding, going to the beach, watch movies…" Lee piped in.

"And eat. Eat a lot" Chouji gushed, shoving chips in his mouth.

"You know, because it is the summer, they will be releasing a lot of cool, new movies" Ino added in smartly.

We all agreed on that. There will be many new movies coming out and that will take up our time too. Surely, we will actually have to go for holidays with our families.

So that was how we spent the rest of our lazy afternoon. Just talking about random stuff and enjoying each others company. At about six o'clock, the guys all started heading home and I had too go get ready for the function that I was supposed to attend.

As I was heading to my room, I passed my parents room and decided to go in to disturb them.

I tiptoed into their room pretending to be like a ninja and saw that my father was lying down on the bed and my mother was in the walk-in closet and they were talking about some things I did not bother to listen about. When my father turned around so he was lying on his stomach I pounced and landed right on his back.

He grunted under my weight, but was quick enough to roll us around so I was on the bottom, and he blew into my neck the way parents like to do their babies. But, I'm still my parents baby, and they treat me that way .

After a little more of that, my father stopped and I could hear my mother laughing. My father and I both sat up, with me in between his legs. My mother walked towards us and sat on my fathers lap, with one hand around his neck and the other hand cupping my face.

She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You must be so excited darling, it has been a long hasn't it?" she said.

I was extremely blur, because I had no idea what she had been talking about. And both my parents shared a knowing look over my shoulders.

"Riiiiiiight…." I said to my parents as I stood up and started walking towards the door. "I'm going to get ready, see you in awhile"

Sheesh, what is up with them I taught to myself as I walked into my room and headed towards the shower. I undressed and threw my clothes into the hamper and walked into the shower stall.

As I was showering, I taught about what my mother had said about me being excited. What could she have meant. She knows I don't really like these functions, so what possible reason did I have to be excited. Maybe she was talking about the summer holidays. Yeah, that's got to be it. Only logical explanation there is right now.

Once I was done from my shower I walked into my closet to see a pair of tuxedo hanging up. I assumed that was what my mother wanted me to wear, so I put it on. There was a black slacks, a baby blue shirt and a black coat. I think I looked pretty good in it. I don't think I am handsome or anything, but I had to admit the blue of the shirt brought out the blue color of my eyes. I was glad I didn't have to wear a tie or anything like that.

I ran my hands through my hear giving it my tread-mark look and once I taught I looked okay, I left my room and headed to my parents room. As I approached their room, I saw them walking out of their room. My father was wearing something akin to mine, but with a darker blue shirt and my mother was wearing a V- neck black dress that was covered in rhinestones that fell right below her knees. She looked gorgeous and my father looked very handsome. And together they looked amazing.

They closed the door and turned to each other and shared a sweet loving kiss. I smiled as saw that. I loved my parent so much and felt so blessed to have them. I ran towards them and snuggled in between the both of them

"Me too, me too. I want kisses too" I cried.

"What are you? 3?" my father asked even though he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me on my cheeks and blew into it. I squealed as he did that. Than I felt my mother lean over my dad and kissed me. I smiled at them and my father put me down. He wrapped one arm around me and the other around my mother. Together, we headed to the doors. As we stepped out, the limo was waiting for us. We got in and the driver backed out of the drive-way.

In the limo, my mother was smiling at me, which is okay, except she had this look in her eyes. The type she had in the room just now.

"Whaaaat?" I whined

She just chuckled "Nothing darling. Nothing at all"

"Naru, do you know where we are going to now?" my dad asked

"Eh heh. Well,…. Not really" I replied sheepishly.

"Oh ho, that explains it all" my mum said.

"Heh? What?" I said feeling extremely blur

My dad just chuckled "You'll see, Naru"

We spent the rest of the ride in silence, with me thinking of what my parents said, and my parents watching me think, which apparently they found amusing.

We finally reached our destination, as the driver come to a stop. The driver came and opened the doors for us and I was feeling extremely nervous. As I stepped out of the car I was confused as hell. In front of me was the Uchiha mansion. Which won't be as confusing if it weren't for the little fact that there was supposed to be no Uchihas around, except for Itachi, but he was living in an apartment somewhere else with my brother. Maybe he is throwing the party?

"It's been ten years darling, they have come back now. That is why they are hosting this party" my mother said to me gently.

There was only one thing running through my mind at that time. Sasuke. He was my best friend, and I still think of him as my best friend. But when he left 10 years ago he promised to write to me. I waited for days, weeks, months and than years, but no letters came. And that broke my heart. But despite that, I still love him. I will always love him. I taught to myself. It did not freak me out when I taught that, that I love a boy. He was and is my best friend and I was kind of excited to see him, but also nervous and scared.

What if he did not care about me as much as I cared about him. Could he have changed and did not want to be friends with a child friend of his. Naruto sighed at these thoughts. He was feeling extremely sad by the moment.

His parents saw the way he looked and both hugged him, and smiled at him.

"What's wrong Naru? Aren't you happy? You were so upset when he left last time, we taught you would be happy that he is back" my father said.

"I am daddy, but what is he isn't so happy to see me. What if he doesn't care about me? Maybe he has even forgotten me. That would hurt daddy."

"Baby, I'm sure he remembers you, you were so close as kids. Relationships like that don't just disappear into nothing." My mother said, kissing my head.

"Okay then, lets go shall we?" My dad said steering us towards the doors.

A butler greeted us at the door and asked us to follow him. We followed him to a big double oak doors and it was opened. Inside the room was decorated gracefully and elegantly. There was chatter coming from the people who were already there.

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha came dashing towards them from the other side of the room when they saw them enter the room.

"Minato,Kishina,Naru how are you?" Mikoto gushed as she reached them. She gave Naruto a big hug and squeezed him tightly before letting him go. "look at you" she murmured. "All grown up" she kissed him on the cheek before turning around and hugging Kushina. Both beautiful woman hugged and talked with big smiles on their faces.

Fugaku walked up to them in a more relaxed nature and gave Minato a hug too. He turned to Naruto and smiled at him. Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

Before they knew it, the five of them were talking like they have never spent all those years apart. It was kind of surprising, Fugaku,Minato, Mikoto and Kushina had been close friends too, and despite the years apart they were comfortable with each other again.

It was some time before the five of them realized they were not the only ones there, and both the Uchiha's had to greet their other guests. Minato and Kushina also went to socialize with the other guests there. Before Fugaku and Mikoto left, they turned to Naruto and smiled at him.

"He'll be down in a minute, Naruto" Mikoto said "Then you both can catch up with one another" She smiled and walked away with Fugaku.

Naruto blushed at the knowing look that all four adults gave him. Before Naruto could reply, Fugaku beat him to it.

"He's here" he said and with that the four adults disappeared into the crowd of people gathered there.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto 2 best friends are seperated when Sasuke has to move, 10 years later he has come back and both of them are going to pick up from where they left of.

Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyuu

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters, just this story

A/N : Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews. I hope I get more. Totally love it. Thank you again. I hope you like the story 

Previously:

"_He'll be down in a minute, Naruto" Mikoto said "Then you both can catch up with one another" She smiled and walked away with Fugaku. _

_Naruto blushed at the knowing look that all four adults gave him. Before Naruto could reply, Fugaku beat him to it. _

"_He's here" he said and with that the four adults disappeared into the crowd of people gathered there. _

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

I tensed when I heard what Uncle Fugaku said. I can only assume the _he _he was referring to was Sasuke. I felt really nervous, like when I tried to tell Sakura-chan my feelings and I felt ridiculous. He was supposed to be my best friend, I can't be nervous about seeing him, like the adults just now, they got along fine. So why shouldn't Sasuke and I?

I took a deep breath and turned towards the entrance of the room and I felt my breath catch. There, standing under the arch-way of the doors was my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. I was dumb-founded when I looked at him, he looked different, but a good different. He was standing there and was looking at the general crowd that had gathered for the party tonight. He had yet to look at me, but when I looked at him I could not see the child that once was my best friend. He looked old, no that wasn't the word, he looked matured.

He glanced in my direction and our eyes met from where we stood. His face expression did not change, it remained stoic, but somehow, as I looked into his eyes, I could see that he recognized me. And for as split second, I was sure I saw the little child in him once more before he broke our eye contact and nodded at me.

I smiled at him, feeling genuinely happy. He was walking towards me, and I felt nervous all over again. He stopped right in front of me and I could see a teeny tiny smile on his face.

"Naruto. It's been a while hasn't it?" he said. His voice sounded so divine and very matured.

"Heh, yeah" I mumbled sheepishly "So, erm, how is it being back? Here I mean."

Sasuke smirked. "It's good to be back. I guessed I missed this place more than I would like to admit" he said with a serene look on his face.

Despite the 'serene' look on his face, his face still seemed stoic and I wondered why he looked like that. I couldn't outright ask him, because that would have been awkward. So I just smiled, maybe we can pick up our friendship from where we left of.

We just stood there watching the other for a while. Both of us did not say anything, but surprisingly it was still comfortable and not a pinched-silence. My parents were right though, a relationship like that just can't die and become nothing.

With that in mind, I was going to ask him if he wanted to hang out, but before I could say anything a bunch of girls rushed over and started to flirt outrageously with Sasuke. They even pushed me out of the way to get to him.

I noticed he looked even more unhappy than before, and realized this is what he had to go through all the time. He was a good looking fellow, that no one could deny.

I wanted to do something for him, maybe even help him out of there but I did not know what to do. I smiled at him, and was about to turn away from him, but I saw a moment of panic run his eyes before they turned back towards how they always were.

I felt bad for wanting to go away, so instead I did the only thing I could think of doing. I grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the swarm of girls. Once he was cleared, I pulled him behind me and turned towards the girls.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to borrow him for a while. If you would be so kind to excuse us" I said with a smile to them.

I turned around and dashed to the other end of the room with Sasuke behind me. There was a glass door at the other side of the room that let out to a garden. At least that is what I remembered from being here last time. But that was 10 years ago. Yikes.

When I stepped out of the room and into the garden, I was wonderfully surprised to see that it has not changed since all those years ago. I smiled and took in a deep breath smelling in the crisp summer air.

I turned and found Sasuke staring at me. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck in a nervous habit.

"So, you needed to borrow me?" he asked with a smirk.

I was starting to wonder if that smirk was permanent or something. Than I realized what he said and blushed. Naturally, my defensive nature showed and I couldn't stop myself from blurting out something stupid.

"TEME! I was trying to help you back there. But if you want to be like that than fine." I turned to leave in a huff.

Before I could go, I felt a hand grab my wrist and turned me around. "Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you. Dobe" he added in a teasing whisper.

I wanted to get angry, and yell at him. But it was nice to hear him tease me. Maybe we really could be close friends like last time.

He walked towards the fountain that was located somewhere in the middle of the garden and circled to the back of it. I just sort of followed him. And we walked for a while, around the fountain towards the bushes and behind them. There was a maze there, made of tall bushes. It was at least about 7 feet. I was only 5 feet 7 so it went clearly over my head. It was than did I notice that Sasuke was much taller than me. Maybe 6 feet 1 or 2.

But even than, he couldn't peer over the shrubs. He walked through the maze as if he knew where to go. Which honestly is surprising because I can't remember it at all. We eventually reached the middle of the maze and there was a gazebo there. A cushioned bench surrounded the gazebo and a table in the middle.

Sasuke sat himself on the bench, and gestured for me to come sit next to him. Which I did. I sat next to him, but no one bothered to say anything. To break the silence which I generally don't like, I simply asked him random questions.

"So, who were those girls just now?"

"Hn, fangirls"

"Hahah…. You have fangirls" I thought that was funny and could not stop laughing until I saw the glare he was giving me.

"Sorry, sorry" I said actually feeling bad.

"Hn" he grunted.

I observed him for a while "You have changed" I said suddenly. Surprising both him and me.

"We all do, eventually" he said wisely.

"I know that, it's just you seem kind of unhappy. Are you unhappy?" I asked

"Why do you care?" he asked flippantly.

"I care because you are my best friend, teme" I said sulkily.

He looked surprised for a moment. "We have not seen each other in 10 years and you still consider me your best friend?" he questioned.

"Well yeah. That will never change no matter how long we haven't met" I said with a light laugh.

We didn't say anything for a while. I wanted to ask him if he still thought I was his best friend, but didn't dare. Taking a deep breath I asked:

"What about you?"

He looked surprised. "What about me."

"Do you still consider me your best friend?" I asked in a meek voice.

He smiled a smile that I felt was contagious. "My one and only" he murmured.

With that, he pulled me closer with one arm and used his other hand to rub my spiky head. Just like he used to when we were young.

I smiled. We really are going to pick up from where we left of.

We sat in silence for a long time, that was until we heard foot steps echo in the maze. There was a bit of rustling, then two people emerged from the gap leading to the Gazebo. Itachi and Kyuubi walked towards them with smiles on their faces.

I was so happy to see them that I jumped up and ran towards them to give them a big hug. I hugged my brother first and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke come up and give Itachi a hug, less enthusiastic than mine, but both brothers who look so alike seemed contented with that. I let go of Kyuubi and hugged Itachi, while Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke in a bear hug.

"Sasuke! Man I haven't seen you in so long. You know, you cold have visited us" my brother said without letting go of Sasuke.

Sasuke in return just gave a small smile in return.

When we had finished greeting each other, we all went and sat at the gazebo with Sasuke and I sitting opposite from by brother and his lover. I was always happy when I saw my brother and Itachi together. They have been together as a couple for about 11 years now. And despite that, their love only seems to blossom by the day. And they were happy with each other.

Currently, Itachi was talking to Sasuke about something or another and by brother was watching him with such love and devotion in his eyes, it almost made me want to cry (or something manlier). He suddenly turned to me and gave me a big smile.

"So, Naru-chan, how have you been?"

"I'm fine Aniki. And you?" I asked with a pretend leer.

He laughed. "Oh I'm good little brother, real good. Just got some nice Itachi lovin' before coming here. That's why we were late"

"Gah! Aniki!" That was more information that I would care to know.

"Hmm, koi, let's not traumatize our brothers eh?" He said that, but he stuck his tongue in Kyuubi's ear and sucked on the globe with a loud slurp.

"Aniki!" I heard Sasuke scream. "That is enough. Get your mouth away from his ear"

Itachi complied, but Kyuubi just whined "Aww, don't listen to him baby. You can put your tongue anywhere on me." He said and loosened his tie and opened the top buttons. Itachi paid no heed to Sasuke and latched on to Kyuubi's neck.

Kyuubi just moaned, and threw his head back, giving more room for Itachi to work.

I was shocked at what I was seeing, but not too much because I have seen them doing this before. Sasuke who has not, was looking really pale, more so than usual. When Kyuubi let out an extremely loud moan and scrambled on top of Itachi's lap, Sasuke jumped up and hurried to walk away from there. He also dragged me away from there.

When we got for enough, that we could not hear their moans anymore we stopped.

"God! What is wrong with them. We were sitting right there and they… they go and, and start…" he trailed of gesturing wildly with his hands.

It was kind of cute, seeing him so frazzled like that. I guess he hasn't had to deal with them yet. At least I am more prepared.

"Heh, I know you are surprised"

"Surprised? That does not even come close to cover that"

"Well, if you think that is bad, when they moved into their new apartment, I taught to myself 'hey, why not go and surprise them' so I did."

"They were doing it weren't they?"

"Well not yet. But I think they were about to. But back then, I didn't notice. They went to their room so I taught they went to change or something, but after waiting on their couch for half an hour and they didn't come out, I went to go see if they had forgotten me or something."

Sasuke laughed. "Please don't tell me you went _in_"

"Well how was I supposed to know they will try to do _it_ when I was there"

"So you actually saw them? Jesus, you must me scarred for life"

"Yes I am. And they did not even bother to stop when I came in. They just kept on going"

"Some role models they are supposed to be" Sasuke muttered.

I just smiled. "Believe me, they are worse than that"

He just smirked and shook his head. "Hn"

It felt really good to be with him again. And he looked really beautiful standing there with the moonlight shining on him. _Gah, what am I thinking_? I felt myself blush and quickly looked away.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked

"Nothing much. Why?" he asked cocking his head to a side.

"Maybe you can come over and we can hang out like last time" I said felling my blush darken.

"Yeah that sounds nice"

"Eh? Really? Cool! I can introduce you to my friends and we can all go to the beach together"

"Hn" he said with a nod.

I smiled, and felt my heart flutter. _Oh god, what is that about. _But strangely I felt myself feeling really happy.

With that conversation we walked back to the party. Once we entered those girls from before came rushing at Sasuke. I felt strangely jealous, but when he brushed them off and spent the evening with me I felt really happy. We talked a lot, well I talked a lot, but he listened and said stuff at appropriate times. We talked about everything, how he was, what he has missed so far, his friends, my friends, what we could do tomorrow. But what made me the happiest was when we discussed the summer and made plans. For the entire summer. We even planned on going for a holiday together. With our families. Like we did when we were kids.

As the evening proceeded, I noticed that Sasuke hardly spoke to anyone, only those that he were close too. Others he would brush them off, some rudely others more politely but he never paid much attention to those he weren't close to. Those that he were close to will receive small smiles and quiet laughs from him and he spoke more freely to them.

When Itachi and Kyuubi entered the room, Kyuubi's face was flushed, and both their clothes were slightly wrinkled. Kyuubi had a silly grin on his face and Itachi looked smug.

Despite all of that, the evening was pleasant, and I could not wait 'till tomorrow when I can spend more time with Sasuke.

Side Note: 

Teme: bastard

Dobe: dead last

Aniki: big brother

Koi: lover (koibito is directly translated to lover, but koi is what you call your lover)


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto 2 best friends are seperated when Sasuke has to move, 10 years later he has come back and both of them are going to pick up from where they left of.

Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyuu

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters, just this story

A/N : Hey guys. Why doesn't anyone review? Is the story that bad? Please review. J (In chapter 1, I wrote that they got into their car. But what I meant was that they had drivers and all that) haha sorry.

I scrunched my face up when the sun shone a bit too brightly into my room. I usually like mornings, but the party last night finished so late and by the time we got home it was way past midnight and I was tired then, and I am still tired now. I really wanted to sleep in, but I knew if I did, than I would never get ready in time. Sasuke was coming over today.

That was enough of a motivation for me to get up and get ready. I had a quick shower and dressed up. I wore a dark blue knee-length shorts and a orange t-shirt. When I was done, I left my room and headed to the dining room.

"Good morning, Naru. Sleep well?" my father asked as I entered the dining room.

"Good morning baby" my mother chimed at me before I could answer my father.

"I slept well daddy, but I wish I could have slept in longer." I said with a tiny frown.

Oh well, I'm up now, and I could always sleep later on. I sat beside my father and opposite my mother and the servant came and gave me my breakfast.

I smiled and thanked her before I dug into my food.

"So darling, what time did Sasuke said he will be coming by" my mother asked

I paused mid-chewing. "Eh heh. I kind of forgot to ask him that. But he said he will be coming by in the morning"

"Well, that's no problem." My father said with a smile.

I smiled back, and then we continued to have our breakfast while talking a bit. In the middle of breakfast, the doorbell rang and the butler went to see who it was. A little while later the butler came back with Sasuke trailing behind him.

When Sasuke entered the dining room, my mother jumped up to greet him and give him a big hug. He just smiled at her. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your breakfast"

"Nonsense! Please come and have a seat Sasuke" my father said.

"Yes darling, and please no need with the formalities. I know we have not seen each other in awhile, but don't treat us like strangers. We are practically family. We have known you since you were born" my mother said.

Nodding my father said, "Yup. Use to chase the both of you around the house after you were done with your bath. Both of you will run around butt naked until someone could catch you"

I felt myself blush and I saw Sasuke also had a pink hue across his cheeks.

My mother laughed. "Okay dear, I think we have embarrassed them enough"

"Yes dad. Thank you very much for the walk down memory lane."

"Oh welcome" my dad grinned at me and Sasuke.

"Sasuke dear, have you had your breakfast?" my mother asked.

"Erm, no I haven't. I rushed here when I realized I didn't tell you what time I was coming and I was afraid you would be waiting or something. Clearly I was wrong" for the first time today Sasuke actually spoke directly to me instead of my parents.

"Well we cant have you starving now could we?" my mother said beckoning to the servant to get a plate for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked like he was about to say something, but instead he shut his mouth and just smiled and thanked my mother.

Hehe, I felt like laughing, this really does feel like how it used to be when we were kids.

I could see that Sasuke was looking at the interior of the room while waiting for the servant to get his food. When my dad smiled at him Sasuke said:

"The house looks really nice. I like what you have done with it"

"Oh well, as much as I would like to take the credit for it.."

Before my dad could finish Sasuke finished it for him "It was Aunty Kushina who did it"

"Yeah" my father finished lamely.

"Well you know what they say 'behind every great man is a great woman'" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Yeah. That she is" my father said. My mother just smiled and preened a little at the double compliment.

We ate breakfast together after that relatively silent.

When we were done, I dragged Sasuke up to my room so we could hang out. My parents were going to spend the day with Sasuke's parents, so we were alone for now.

When we got to my room, Sasuke plunked himself on my bed. And I jumped on next to him. I laid back and asked him what he wanted to do today.

"Well, since I haven't seen this place in years, how 'bout you decide?" he asked.

"I called my friends and asked them about going to the beach, and they said they were up to it. But we are only meeting up at noon. We can have lunch with them and set out to the beach after that."

"Sounds good. But what do we do for now?"

"Erm, well we could go walk around the town. Some new things have come up and you can see them" I said.

Sasuke turned to me and smiled a bit. "Let's do that"

He stood up smoothly while I stumbled a bit. He's really graceful.

When we went down, I planned on asking the butler to get the driver so we could go, but Sasuke just grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. When we stepped out, I saw a sleek black Ferrari in the driveway.

I turned to Sasuke. "You can drive?" I yelled a little too loudly. "What? How? When? Why?"

He just smirked at me, "I'm already 16 dobe, my birthday has already passed"

"Oh yeah" I murmured. Now I remembered, Sasuke was older than me by a couple of months.

"That's so cool" I screamed. I saw him jump a little I guess in shock.

"Wow! My best friend can drive. I mean couple of the guys at school have already turned 16, but they are still learning. And my best friend can drive" I exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke just smirked at me. "Come on dobe, get in the car. I want to go and see some old and new places"

I smiled at him. "Lets go then"

We got into the car and Sasuke took off smoothly. He was clearly a good driver.

As we got into town, the traffic seem kind of bad, so Sasuke parked his car somewhere in the middle of the town. That way we could be in walking distance of all the places we wanted to go. Seeing as how it was already 10 o'clock, we did not have much time before we had to go meet my friends.

But before we could go anywhere, I wanted to take Sasuke somewhere first. It wasn't too far off from where we parked the car. "This way" I told Sasuke.

He followed me for a while before we came to a stop in front of a shop. I looked towards Sasuke, but he looked like he was trying to recall something. I had a good idea what it was though.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the shop. This time when I looked at him, I could see he had recalled what this place is. It is an ice cream shop that we use to come to when we were younger. It had every kind of ice cream in the world. Different flavors and generally different ice creams.

We use to come here so often as kids we knew the owner of the place and also the waiters and waitresses. Even in ten years, nothing had changed. This was what I wanted to show Sasuke.

I pulled him further into the shop, and stopped in the middle. I was sure Sasuke was not going to like the attention, but I taught it would be nice, if he could be re-introduced to them.

"Hey guys. Guess who's back?" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Including other people eating in the shop.

Everyone turned to stare at me, then Sasuke. It was Lin, who first recognized Sasuke, than the others did too.

Soon everyone had come to say hello and welcome him back. The other people at the shop who had nothing to do with us went back to eating their food.

The owner, had asked us to stay, but I declined saying we would be back later, but for now we had to go see other places. With that we stepped out of the shop and onto the street. It was fairly crowded, but not too bad.

Sasuke had a small smile to his face, and I was positive that he was happy. I smiled, because I was happy too.

"So where to now?" Sasuke asked snapping me out of my daze.

"I don't know. How 'bout just walking around?" I asked

He agreed and we spent a good portion of the morning walking around and Sasuke was familiarizing himself with the place he once loved.

I knew we were supposed to go meet my friends soon, but I did not want to. I just wanted it to be me and Sasuke only. Once I introduced him to them I would not have him to myself anymore. Does that make me seem selfish?

But I knew that we had to meet them, and it would be good for Sasuke to get some other friends. I'm sure once he had to leave his friends back there, he must be a little lonely.

Before either of us noticed, it was time to go meet the others. We were supposed to meet them in a place that we frequent.

So with that in mind, we got into Sasuke's car and headed there.

We could not find a parking directly in front of the restaurant, so we parked a little ahead and walked. As we were walking towards the restaurant, I could not get this feeling of dread of my chest and that made me feel worried.

As we walked into the restaurant, I saw that all of my friends have already got there. They were sitting at our usual table and I could hear them laughing from I assume what Kiba had said.

I walked up to them and Sakura was the first one to notice us. But if you think about it, she didn't notice me, she noticed Sasuke. I saw a blush spread across her cheeks when she saw him. Because Sakura was staring in our direction, the others also turned to look.

"Naruto. You made it, we were wondering where you were." Kiba said in his boisterous voice.

"Yeah. You are usually the first to arrive." Chouji said stuffing some fries in his mouth.

"Heh, well, I guess we got a bit side tracked today." I said, the uneasy feeling once again settling within me.

"Yeah, we figured." Temari said coolly. "Who's the hottie with you, Naruto"

"Erm, guys, this is Sasuke. He is the one I was telling you about"

One by one, everyone greeted Sasuke and we started talking about random things. Mostly all questions were directed at Sasuke and I could see he wasn't too happy about being the centre of attention. Which is weird, because of his family background, he is always be the centre of attention.

After sometime though, we started talking about normal stuff and Sasuke relaxed abit. But that was mostly among the guys. The girls on the other hand, seem to forget the world still exists. They have been staring at him since we came in.

Hinata wasn't too bad, and Temari was acting kind of cool about it, but Ino and Sakura haven't stopped staring at him. And they seem to be the only one that haven't stopped talking to him. Though I could see that he was getting increasingly annoyed by them.

By the time we had finished lunch, we were talking about going to the beach. The others had brought their duffel bags so they could go to the beach straight. Sasuke and I had not, so we were going to go home and get it and meet the others at the beach later.

When we walked out of the restaurant, the others had their drivers waiting for them. When they saw that mine wasn't there they had asked me. That was when I told them about Sasuke being able to drive.

This just made the girls giddier about him. Sakura and Ino were asking him to take them for a drive later on. He just 'hn' at them. With that he turned around and walked away. I said bye to my friends and promised to meet them shortly.

When I caught up to Sasuke I could see a big scowl on his face.

"Everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah. Most of your friends are nice, except those two girls. They are really annoying"

"I think they just like you. I'm sure you're used to it. You are definitely a ladies man and good looking."

He raised and eyebrow at me, and I blushed. "I-I-I mean, you know…." I trailed of lamely.

"Well thanks. But I get that enough from other girls and I don't appreciate having 'friends' who are like that too." He said all that without looking happy at all.

By then we had reached the car, and we got in.

"Were girls like that when you were there too?" I asked.

"Yeah. That is why I dot have any girl friends. I only mix with boys" he said. "Like your friend Temari, she wasn't too bad. Girls like her I don't mind, even Hinata is okay"

"Oh, wow. That must have sucked" I said feeling bad for him. "Did you have any girlfriends or do you still have a girlfriend?"

"No. I don't care to have a female companion"

"Huh?" I asked feeling confused.

"I don't like girls dobe" he said "I had a girlfriend some time ago. She annoyed the hell out of me, since than I haven't had a girlfriend"

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend?" I asked blushing.

"No I don't. But I'm sure if I was going to have a companion it will not be a girl"

"Oh" I chuckled nervously. "Okay than"

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" he asked.

"No. Of course not. You do know our brothers are together right? Of course I'm ok with that"

We drove in silence for a while.

"What about you? Do you have anyone you are interested in?"

"Nah, I thought I liked Sakura, but now that I think about it. I don't think I like her."

"Sakura? Why of all people Sakura?" he asked with a mix of confuse and disgust on his face.

"Haha, I don't know. It was just a crush."

By then we had already reached my home. He offered to pick me up later. He said he would go home and get what he needed than come back to pick me up.

I said ok and watched him drive away. As I was getting things ready to go to the beach I thought I will just wear by beach shorts so I wouldn't have to change later. While getting dressed, I remembered what Sasuke said about being into guys and I felt myself hoping he would like me.

I wasn't as freaked out about it as I thought about it. Itachi and Kyuubi were close friends before they were lovers. And now they are happy. And our parents didn't mind when they got together, so why should they if me and Sasuke did.

But of course there is the small issue that he hasn't actually said he liked me or anything. Damn, that hurts. Maybe I could ask him out. Like on a date. _I will do that tonight._

I got ready and went downstairs. When I stepped out of the house, Sasuke was already waiting for me in his car. I got in and we headed to the beach.

(Time Skip)

At around 4 something, we all headed home from the beach. While we were there Sasuke pointedly ignored both Sakura and Ino. Whenever Sakura or Ino would flirt with Sasuke I would get extremely jealous.

When Sasuke pulled up in my driveway. I was contemplating whether I should ask him. If he doesn't like me, than I could ruin our friendship and that would hurt a lot.

But eventually, I dared myself to ask him.

"Hey Sasuke" I asked, turning to face him in the car "Remember what you said just now about preferring you know…."

He just raised his eyebrows when I asked that. I took that as my cue to continue so I did.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you would consider me?" I asked blushing like crazy.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked looking mildly angry.

"No! no, that's not it. I just …" I felt really stupid, and kind of hurt. _God, am I crying?_ I asked myself. I could feel myself tearing up. "Never mind. Stupid idea" I said jumping out of his car.

I did not bother waiting for him to leave, I just when straight into the house and up to my room. As I reached my room, I ran in and closed the door. I fell onto my bed and hugged my body close. I grabbed my stuffed fox and cried into it.

I knew he didn't like me, I just thought that maybe, just maybe he would at least consider. This really hurts, how stupid could I have been. I cried for a bit before I felt my bed dip and a hand on my lower back. I tensed when I felt the hand touch me, my face was in my bed so I could not see who it was.

I felt the hand move to my sides and hold me there, another hand was in my hair and before I could scream or do anything, I heard Sasuke whisper to me "I'm sorry"

I pulled my face out of my bed and turned to look at him. His face was very close to mine and I felt him drop a light kiss to my cheek and murmur another sorry.

"Why are you here?" I asked my voice cracking from me crying just now.

"Because you didn't really give me a chance to answer you" he said coolly. "I assume I sounded angry when I asked you that, and for that I apologize. But I did not say no now did I? he asked with a delicate eyebrow arched.

I shook my head numbly. "I would like it if you were to go out on a date with me." He said.

I blinked stupidly for a minute before I started grinning idiotically. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. I'm glad" he said sitting up and giving me some space to move. I sat up too.

"So, erm… you like me? I mean just a little." I asked

"No" he said. And I felt my smile drop. "I like you a lot." He said making me blush.

He leaned in and when I thought he was going to kiss me I closed my eyes. _My first kiss. _Instead he cupped my left cheek with his right hand and tilted it a bit to the side. He brushed a soft kiss across my cheek and pulled back. I blinked my eyes open and saw him smiling at me.

"I was glad when I thought I could see you when I got back here. But I did not think I would get _that _excited. And from then on, I knew I liked you more than I should, but I did not want to ruin our friendship so I said nothing"

I felt really happy when he told me that. I smiled at him and nodded my head in understanding.

"So, now what?" I asked, looking down at my hands in my lap.

His hands settled over mine "I believe I asked you out" he said. "And you have not exactly replied"

I looked up. "Yeah, of course. I mean I wanted to ask you out anyway. So yeah, of course."

"Alright, would you like to go out with me tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight? Hell yeah! When do we leave?" I asked jumping up on my bed.

"6" he said.

"Huh? So soon?" I asked

"Yeah. Remember that theme park on the outskirts of town. Is it still there?"

"Yeah it is"

"Good. Because that's where we are going. We can go on some rides and eat some junk food?" he asked suggestively.

"Yes, yes, yes. Lets go there." I smiled.

"Okay, go get ready then. I will be back at about 6 and we could leave" he said pushing me in the direction of my bathroom.

"Okay, okay I'm going" I said. I stopped and turned back to him. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I turned and walked to the bathroom smiling. _I'm going out with Sasuke. _

I started showering looking forward to my evening with Sasuke.

Ok. That's done. Just so you know, I will only be able to update once a week. So hope you enjoy the story.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto 2 best friends are seperated when Sasuke has to move, 10 years later he has come back and both of them are going to pick up from where they left of.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyuu**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters, just this story**

**A/N : Hey guys. Please review. ****J**** Does everyone find the story good or ok?**

I was rocking on my heel as I waited for Sasuke to come pick me up. I knew he had to get ready and than come and get me, but I couldn't help but miss him. I looked at the clock once more in the foyer, and it said it was exactly six o'clock. Just than, the butler came in telling me Sasuke was here.

I dashed straight to the door, but before I could actually leave the house, I stopped. I couldn't help but wonder if I could hug him. Part of me wanted to great him with a big hug and a kiss, but I thought maybe I should great him like a normal person would on a first date.

Before I could think too deeply of what I should do, I left the house telling the butler to inform my parents of my where a bouts. I saw Sasuke leaning against his car, but instead of his sleek sports car, the was a big HUMMER truck. It was a black HUMMER that was polished to shine beautifully and shiny metallic rims. It reminded me of the vehicles the use in CSI. But to complement Sasuke even more, he looked good with the truck. He was tall and built in a way that made him look so sexy.

And when I saw him all thoughts of acting like a semi-normal date flew out the window. I actually squealed and ran towards him and hugged him. He just laughed and kissed me on the head.

"Well you're excited." I heard him say to me.

"Well yeah. I'm just so glad we can be together" I said than blushed. I looked at him and he didn't seem to mind.

"Well let's go then" he said opening the passenger door for me. I got in and sat comfortably in the leather seat. It was really big and spacious. Sasuke got in and started the car, and we were off.

(TIME SKIP)

We got to the theme park in about an hour. The journey was really nice, half way to the theme park, we stopped at a drive-thru and ordered some food. Sasuke continued to drive, but he managed to eat at the same time. I would sometimes feed him a fry.

The theme park was not too crowded, but there was a fair amount of people there. Mainly families and couples. I was about to head in the direction of the ticket booth, but Sasuke grabbed a couple of wrist band entrance thingy and handed one to me. He smirked when he saw my baffled look.

"Preparations were made ahead of time" he said.

I just smiled at him. He took my hand, and guided us to the entrance of the park. The security guy gave us a friendly 'hello' and Sasuke nodded at him while I gave the security guy a cheerful greeting.

Sasuke turned towards me once we stepped into the park. "What would you like to do first?" he asked with a single raised eyebrow.

"I get to choose?" I asked back while looking around.

Sasuke just smiled at me and nodded. Just as he nodded I could hear a roller coaster go by us and the screams of the riders. I smiled at him, jumping up.

"Lets go on that" I said, pointing to the speeding roller coaster.

"Okay" he said "Lets go"

He took my hand and we walked towards the ride. As we were going there, a person working at the park handed us a map of the park. It showed where everything was, and even had them separated to categories.

We walked to the line of the roller coaster and I pocketed the map. The line wasn't that long, and we were halfway up the stairs. I was walking ahead of Sasuke and was holding his hands behind me.

I stopped and stood behind another couple, the girl turned and smiled at me, while her partner just nodded. I felt Sasuke come to a stop behind me, but what surprised me the most was when he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder. I was much shorter than him, so even being one step lower, he was taller than me, and his head fit perfectly on my shoulder.

I was surprised that he did that, but it felt good. It felt real good to have him like that. Quite natural in fact. I turned my face slightly towards his and kissed his cheeks. He just smiled at me, and closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

After standing like that for a while, the line moved. Since we weren't too far down, we managed to get in the ride soon. We headed to the back, because the front ones were already taken. We got into an empty one, and pulled the bar down and put on the seat belts. The guy in charge of the ride came to check on everyone and once he was certain that everyone was secured, he started the ride. The climb up was slow, as it usually is and even though I was not afraid, I was a little nervous.

I turned to look at Sasuke and found that he looked really relaxed. His left hand was resting lightly over the bar and his right hand was behind me resting on the seat. He had his legs crossed and he looked really good and calm. I was kind of envious of him at this moment.

I leaned in to look at him, and his eyes opened. He smirked at me and put his right hand over me and pulled me closer to him.

I was not paying attention on the ride, so when we went down for the dive, I was shocked and screamed. As the ride went on, I got used to it, and I laughed and screamed in excitement.

At the end of the ride, when the coaster came to a stop my hair was messed up more than it was usually. I turned to Sasuke and saw him run his hair through his hair. Unlike mine, his hair went back to how it usually was. I ran my hand through my hair again in hope that it would settle down.

"Don't bother, it looks like it is going to stay like that for a while" Sasuke said. I pouted at that. "I think it looks nice though" he continued.

His last statement made me happy. He pushed up the bar and undid his seatbelt. I undid mine and together we made our way down.

When we reached the bottom stairs, Sasuke put his arm around my shoulder. I in turn put mine around his waist.

"Do you want to eat anything or continue on the rides?" he asked.

I felt bad, that I was making all the decisions and he wasn't.

"A-Ah, I don't mind anything. Why not you choose, I feel bad you are doing all this for me" I said.

"Don't be silly, I'm hardly doing anything. Now, where do you want to go?" he asked. This time stressing the 'you' part.

I was hungry even though we ate on the way so I told him that.

With some help from the map, we managed to select a nice food booth to but food. Sasuke seemed to make it his goal to spoil me. He would buy me everything that I said looked nice. Even though I told him not to, he still did. When I told him that we had a lot of food already, he just said : "You don't have to finish them all. At least this way you can have everything you want, and throw the rest away"

His statement touched me so much, that the remaining time of buying food I clung to him like a vine. We sat at a beach table with all the food we bought. Sasuke noticed that we forgot to buy drinks so he went to get it. When I offered to go, he didn't allow it.

I usually hate it when I have to rely on my friends to do anything and I hate people having to take care of me. But what surprised me was that with Sasuke I did not mind. I mean, I felt bad that he did all that for me but I liked all the attention he showered me with.

When he came back, we ate and drank while talking about a lot of things. I liked that he did not like to interact much with people, but with me he had laughed and joked and teased me.

We continued on with other rides. Much slower rides because we had just ate and we walked around and played games. Sasuke seemed to be good at everything. He could shoot hoops, dance well (the PS2 dancing games, with mats and all), and so many other stuff we did.

When it came to target shooting, I taught that it is one game I could show to Sasuke that I was good at. The 1st prize for shooting the most target was a lovely plushy. It was a raven color fox and it reminded me so much of Sasuke and I wanted to have it.

The object of the game was to line up with other contestants and whoever was most accurate and could get the most hits in won. Sasuke paid for myself and himself. I was not surprised when I did better than most of the other people, but what surprised me was that that Sasuke did so much more better than me.

I felt very sad when the guy gave Sasuke the prize, but I cheered up when he turned to me and gave me the prize. He also gave me a quick kiss on the lips. He did not even brag about how good he was. But I couldn't help myself so I bragged for him.

As it was closing to 11 o'clock, we went on our final ride. The Farris wheel.

As we were waiting in the line like we did for the roller coaster, I couldn't help but make a joke.

"Heh. You know, we could get stuck up there like in romantic movies" I said.

He just raised his eyebrow and said I was incorrigible. I don't even know what that means.

As we passed the guy who was in charge of the ride, I saw Sasuke whisper something at the man and give him something. I taught nothing of it and went into the shuttle thingy.

Sasuke came in behind me and sat opposite me. I was a bit sad that he didn't sit next to me, but I thought he just wanted some space. I could feel us move up, and I looked out the window. The view was very nice. Once we reached to the peak of the ride, right on the top, the ride jolted and stopped.

I looked at Sasuke surprised. He just smirked at me. Than I realized what he was doing with the man just now.

"Did you pay the man to stop the ride?" I asked

"Maybe" he said, smiling.

I laughed, I felt so happy to be here with him. He actually paid the guy to do this, just because I said that. It's not the fact the he paid, but it was the thought of what he did for me.

I looked at him, and saw him lean forward and rest his elbow on his knees. He grabbed each of my hand with one of his and tugged on them. He pulled me forward and I got up from my seat. He pulled me to him so I was straddling his legs. He placed his hands on my thighs and trailed it up to my lower waist and to my back.

I looked into his eyes as he did this and leaned forward to kiss him. He slid his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for admittance. A little hesitantly I parted my pink lips and felt Sasuke's tongue slip inside my mouth.

At first the kiss felt weird, having never experienced the feeling of another person's tongue in my mouth before. Soon after the odd sensation went away I wanted more. I kissed Sasuke back, not caring how desperate it may have felt.

Feeling my response at last, Sasuke held me closer, loving the way our body heat wrapped around us like an electric blanket. I never wanted it to end and neither did Sasuke, I hope. Unfortunately the need for oxygen became too much to ignore as our lungs began to burn.

Since breathing was interfering with our kiss and halted it, Sasuke decided to try something else. He kissed me on my lips once more then went down to my chin, along my jaw line, and down my neck, to where he stayed. My face was a deep crimson color as the sensations of Sasuke's kisses ran through my body.

Wanting more I pulled Sasuke from my neck and kissed him deeply. Sasuke ran his hands under my shirt and up my back making me shiver. I could feel him suck and lick and graze his teeth along my pulse point and I felt so good.

I think we would have continued had it not been for the fact that the ride started again. Sasuke pulled his face away from my neck and I sighed disappointedly at the feeling of loss that overcame me. He kissed my flushed cheeks slowly and withdrew for good this time.

He smiled at me and I slowly got off him and sat in my designated seat. He still never let go of my hand as we left the ride, he just pulled me closer to him. We walked towards his car in silence. It was a nice silence with him kissing my head ever so often.

When we got into the car, I told him how grateful I was that he took me here. He just smiled at me and said it was his pleasure. I was tired though, so even though I tried to stay awake, when Sasuke started driving, I fell fast asleep. I didn't wake up till I felt myself being lifted up.

It than registered to me that Sasuke was carrying me bridal style. I heard a door open and I could hear Sven, out butler's voice. He was asking Sasuke if I was okay. Sasuke told him that I was just sleeping.

I felt Sasuke walk somewhere and heard a door open, and then I was placed on a soft bed. I was tired so I taught I would just feign sleep. I felt Sasuke kiss me on my head before turning around. I was going to stop him, but a voice stopped what I was going to say.

"Sasuke, how are you? Did the both of you enjoy your death?" I heard my father ask with a teasing note to his voice.

I could only imagine Sasuke blushing, because I knew I was.

"Lets let Naru sleep shall we" I heard my mother said.

"Yes. Let's go. Sasuke, would you like to stay the night?" I heard my father ask.

"No thank you Uncle. I think I will go home" Sasuke said politely

"Okay then. We hope to see you tomorrow than" My father said.

"Uhh.." I heard. I guess Sasuke did not know what to say.

"Yes. Make sure you come over for breakfast tomorrow" my mother said sternly but sweetly to Sasuke.

"Hai" Sasuke said.

I then heard them leave my room and I felt glad that my parents approved of Sasuke and they got along well. I smiled to myself as I fell asleep dreaming of Sasuke.

**Hey guys. Did you like that? Could you review? Thanks. And do you think I should do the whole story in Naruto's POV or should I alternate with Sasuke's too? And the Farris wheel scene was for you hanakisa. Hope you liked it. **


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto 2 best friends are seperated when Sasuke has to move, 10 years later he has come back and both of them are going to pick up from where they left of.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyuu**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters, just this story**

**A/N : Hey guys. Please review. ****J**** Is everyone enjoying the story? Feel free to leave comments. (I think for this chapter I will alternate between both POV's )**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up the same time the sun rose. I am a morning person, I always have been. Even as a child, I would wake up as soon as the sun started to rise. Today was no different. I got out of my overly large bed (who on earth would need that big a bed?) and walked towards by bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and took care of natures call and headed out of the bathroom. I walked to my balcony and slipped outside. I was just in my boxers, but I was not cold seeing as how it was summer, and the weather was just nice not to feel too cold or too hot.

I walked to the wooden bench with soft cushions and sat down. I liked to think out here where there was no one but myself. And as I have so often found myself doing this past week, my thoughts drifted to Naruto.

That boy was like an enigma to me. Always calling and beckoning me towards him with his bright smile and care free attitude. I envied him at times. I wish I could be like that. I was such a reserved person that I only had a few friends that I was close too and the rest were nothing to me. He seemed like the type of person that has a lot of friends. Friends that I realized, I was jealous of.

I sighed thinking of how close we were when we were kids. We seem to be ok now though. I mean we were kind of like a couple. Kind of because I did not know where we stand now. But I have a good feeling about this.

I sat out there for a little while longer before I got up and headed back to my room. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower this time. I remembered my promise to have breakfast with the Uzumaki family. I once again forgot to enquire what time I was supposed to be there, but I taught going at 8 or 8:30 seemed reasonable.

I got out of the shower and went to get dressed. I used a simple black pants and a t-shirt to go with it. They were both dark colors that I preferred. I grabbed my wallet and keys and headed downstairs.

As I reached the common room, I saw that my parents were dressed and looked ready to go out.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked

"Yes darling, we are going to meet up with some friends. We should be back by dinner time, so we could spend some time together okay?" my mother asked.

"Of course, mother. You both have fun" I said.

"We will Sasuke" my father said. "But speaking of fun, did you and Naruto have fun on your _date_ last night?"

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit under my parents knowing look. "Yes, we did" I said clearing my throat a little.

"Good" my mother said with a pleased smile.

"We shall be going now, I heard you were going over to Naruto's house for breakfast. I hope you enjoy yourself" my father said touching my shoulder slightly.

"I will, thank you" I said.

My mother kissed me and the both of them left. I too left shortly after their departure. I drove to the Uzumaki household, and I was let in as I reached there.

I was led to the dining room, where I saw both of Naruto's parents but no Naruto.

Uncle Minato gestured at me to take a seat beside him and I did. I sat down and was about to ask about Naruto when aunty Kushina replied my unasked question.

"Sweetheart, Naruto isn't feeling well today" she said with a tad bit of a worried tone in her voice.

"He has seemed to come down with a bad cold and I would ask you not to go see him least you catch a cold too, but from experience, I know you aren't going to listen to me so you might as well go up to him" Uncle Minato said.

"We will send up some food for the both of you" Naruto's mother said.

I excused myself from their company, and headed of towards Naruto's room. I slipped into his room quietly hoping not to wake him up, but that was unnecessarily seeing as how he was already up.

Naruto was sitting on his bead propped up by a lot of pillows. He had his stuffed fox on his stomach and was watching some cartoons. He was smiling slightly, but I could see he looked really sick and slightly pale. His voice was raspy when he laughed, nut he still had a smile on his face.

He hadn't notice me coming in, so I made my presence known my clearing my throat. His face snapped up to me and I felt about 10 feet tall when he looked at me with such genuine happiness that I couldn't help but feel happy too.

"Sasuke" he cried, though he sounded nasally to me. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh yeah! I forgot you were coming over for breakfast. I'm sorry I'm not feeling too well." He said the last part a bit sadly.

"It's ok. How did you get sick?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's the weird part. I was feeling fine yesterday, but than suddenly I woke up today not feeling well at all" he said.

I nodded my head in understanding. His voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Erm.. would you like to sit down?" he asked a bit hesitantly and I could not but feel an eagerness well up within me to hold him in my arms.

"Yeah" I said and walked to his bed. I sat down on the corner of his bed facing him.

He looked like he was about to say something when he started coughing terribly. I climbed further into his bed and patted him on his back. Now we were sitting next to each other but with me still opposite from him.

Once his coughing subsided, he rested his forehead on my shoulder, and took in deep breaths.

"Do you want some water?" I asked feeling that I had to make sure he was comfortable.

He nodded his head even though it was resting on my shoulder.

I got up and went to the night stand where there was a jug of water and a tall glass. I poured some water into the glass and slowly crawled onto the bed. I passed him the water and he drank almost half of it before he started coughing again. I took the glass from his hands so he won't spill the water and with the other hand, I patted his back again.

When his coughing stopped, I gave him the water again, but told him to sip it. He did and when it didn't seem as if he were not going to start coughing I pulled back from him to put the glass on the night stand.

There was a knock on the door followed by a servant carrying a tray of food coming in. She bowed slightly in our direction and went to the table near the window to set the tray on it. She arranged the food, and left promptly.

I heard Naruto's stomach rumble slightly and looked at him. He had a slight pink hue across his cheeks and was looking down at the comforter in his lap. I smiled lightly at him and couldn't resist the temptations to kiss him. So I did.

I took his chin in one arm and tilted his face towards me and kissed him. It was not a kiss with tongue and all, but it was sweet and simple. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Sasuke…" he murmured.

"Let's get you something to eat okay?" I asked

He nodded his head and I stood up to get him his food. The table consisted of a Belgium Waffle with various jams in small containers by the side and a bowl of soup with short bread.

I guessed that the soup and bread was for his tender stomach and the waffle for me. I took the soup and bread and walked back to the bed. He was reclining on is pillows again and watching some more cartoons.

I climbed on the bed with the soup in one hand and the bread in the other and sat across him again. He smiled at me a big smile and I returned it with one of my own (but not nearly as big)

I put the bread on his lap and picked up a spoon for the soup. I knew he could eat himself. But I just really wanted to take care of him. Make sure he is comfortable and well taken care of. So with that I fed him his soup. He seemed startled a bit when I first did that but eventually just shrugged it of. I fed him the soup with occasional bites from the bread. In no time the soup was gone and so was the bread.

I got up with the plate and bowl in hand and returned to the table. I saw a medicine bottle on the table and figured it was for Naruto. I read the instructions and it said to give two table spoons.

So with the bottle in hand I went to the bed to give him the medicine. He complained about taking it, but opened his mouth and grudgingly took it. He made a cute face after the first mouth and scrunched his face up after the second. I couldn't help it so I leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose.

He smiled at me when I did that and this time he leaned in and kissed me. After a while he pulled back and smiled again. He patted the spot beside him and gestured for me to come sit with him.

"But, go eat your breakfast first. Than come sit with me" he said nodding his head.

I got up and did as he said. Later once I was done, I joined him on the bed and pulled him close to me. He snuggled into me with his face in my chest but still able to watch his cartoons.

We spent the morning like that. When he would start coughing, I would rub his back until his coughing subsided. We spent lunch in a similar fashion with me feeding him, only this time he insisted on us eating together, so he would feed me too once in a while.

When evening came, I knew that I should go home or at least call my parents to tell them that I saw still here, but I felt so darn comfortable that I left that for a later time. As we were still watching TV and Naruto lightly dozing of, his parents came in the room and asked him if he were up to having dinner downstairs. They also asked me to stay saying they have already called my parents and asked them to come over.

Naruto agreed so at 7:30 Naruto and I headed downstairs. He was still bundled up in blankets though, so he would not catch a cold.

When I walked into the dining room for the second time that day I saw my parents were talking to Naruto's parents and laughing at something Minato said. They all turned to great us and we sat down at enjoyed a pleasant dinner. The only ones who were missing were Itachi and Kyuubi.

When dinner was done, everyone retired to the lounge and talked about a lot of things. Naruto was feeling a lot better and he didn't look as sick as he was just now. Naruto has still not changed as he seemed to be the cute little life of the party he once was.

By around 11 o'clock, my parents declared that is was time for them to head back home. I taught that would be time for me to leave too. So it was my greatest surprise when I was getting up did Naruto grabbed my hand and asked me not to leave.

I blinked owlishly at him. And he had a really really pink cheek.

"I-I mean… erm, if you want to?" he said meekly.

"Well that's settled than" Uncle Minato's booming voice said. "Sasuke will stay the night"

"Good night darling" my mother said kissing my cheeks.

My father clasped me on the back and gave me a one armed hug. He took my mothers arm and led her out of the room.

Before she could leave, she said: "We'll get the driver to drop some clothes off for you"

I was surprised with these turn of events, not that I did not want to spend time with Naruto, in fact I was glad.

Kushina just smiled at us and came to give Naruto a kiss, and than kissed me as well. Minato ruffled Naruto's hair and kissed him on the head and did the same thing to me leaving out the ruffling hair.

Once they left Naruto continued to hold my hands and stare after them.

"That was weird" he said in a cute fashion. I just nodded.

Together we climbed up the stairs to his room. Naruto was still in his pajamas so he didn't have to change but I did. I asked him if he was ok with me sleeping in my boxers only and he nodded.

I made sure he brushed his teeth and got ready before I went to do the same for myself. When I got out of the shower, I saw him lying in his bed facing me. He blushed a bit and I smiled at him. He pushed the comforter away and patted the bed next to him.

I climbed in and lied next to him facing him. We lied there just staring into each others eyes for a while.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied simply, before he leaned over to kiss me softly on the mouth.

I was taken aback by this move, but not for long. I moaned as I reached up to grasp the back of Naruto's neck, pulling him more deeply into the kiss. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, tasting its sweetness, as he gasped in his throat at the sensation. When I finally pulled back from the kiss to look into dazed blue eyes, I felt my heart swelling with emotion.

Naruto's mouth opened in a gasp as I pushed my hard body up against his. My arms wrapped around his slim pajama clad body, and I took advantage of that half open mouth to swoop in and kiss it again. I plundered that sweet mouth of his, the mouth that I'd longed to kiss for what seemed like centuries, even though it were mere seconds. I buried my fingers his shiny blond hair, finding it as soft as I'd always imagined that it was. I held his head in place while I conquered his mouth with my own, and he relished the soft, yielding moans that I drew from his throat.

I finally tore my mouth away from Naruto's. Looking down into the dazed blue eyes I felt as if I was in league against the world.

I kissed him one last time, this time shorter but sweeter. I turned off the lights and felt him snuggle up to me. I kissed the crown of his head and he kissed my chest. With that we fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey. Liked it? Review please. Pretty please with cherries on top. And if anyone wants to see some ItaKyuu pairing say so. If I get a lot of requests I will add them in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto 2 best friends are seperated when Sasuke has to move, 10 years later he has come back and both of them are going to pick up from where they left of.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyuu**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters, just this story**

**A/N : Hey guys. Please review. ****J**** Is everyone enjoying the story? Feel free to leave comments. (I think for this chapter I will alternate between both POV's )**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto blinked his eyes warily as he got up. He noticed the bed was lacking a certain Uchiha that was there last night. He got up slowly, coughing a bit and walked to the open balcony window. He saw Sasuke leaning on the railing and looking at the sunrise. It was than did he notice he was up so early. Usually when he wakes up, it would be almost noon if he had a say in it.

"Hey Sasuke" he called out softly.

Sasuke turned around to face him and a small but sweet smile graced his lips. "Morning dobe" he said with a smirk.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks at the name calling. When he heard Sasuke laugh, he couldn't help but feel like it was all well worth it.

"Teme" he said fondly. "What are you doing up so early?" Naruto asked.

"I like watching the sunrise. I usually wake up to watch it and think" Sasuke replied.

"Oh. Well, erm… I guess I will leave you alone to do what you do…?" Naruto said. Though the last part was more of a question than a statement.

"Be with me" Sasuke said extending a hand to Naruto.

Naruto placed his hands in Sasukes own in a heart beat. He was pulled into an embrace and felt Sasuke nuzzle his head with his nose. Sasuke pushed him towards the railing and embraced him from behind this time. Strong pale arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and Naruto placed his own tanned arms above the pale ones. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and leaned his head to the side to kiss the exposed neck.

Both lovers greeted the day together in a pleasant fashion. "Maybe this waking up so early thing isn't that bad" Naruto said.

"I'm just pleased to be with you. I never used to like the idea of having company with me when I watched the sunrise. But with you, I wish we could stay this way forever." He chuckled a bit. "God, I sound so bloody corny and cheesy. You're probably thinking what the fuck is wrong with this guy" Sasuke said, leaning back from the embrace.

Naruto just held on tighter to him though. "I don't think that. I think it's sweet, and I couldn't be happier to do this with you." Sasuke just smiled and kissed his cheeks.

"Hey teme?" Naruto said after a while of standing there in peace and quiet "Mmm" Sasuke rumbled.

"You like me right? I mean this isn't some mean joke or anything like that. No cameras jumping out screaming 'GOTCHA!' right?" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him weirdly for a while before he burst out laughing. "Where on earth do you get ideas like that? I mean who jumps out screaming 'gotcha'?" Sasuke asked after his laughter subsided.

Naruto was blushing scarlet by the time Sasuke was done. "It's a reality TV show. I saw this episode once where this guy went out with this girl because his friends dared him to and eventually at the end of the date they did the whole 'GOTCHA" thing. I mean I don't want to sound like some needy girl or anything, but I just want to know where this is going."

"I can understand that. And no this isn't some joke. And if it were up to me this will definitely go somewhere. But I don't want to rush or pressure you by taking this too fast" Sasuke said. He turned Naruto around and kissed him slowly. There was no tongue, it was just a simple short and sweet kiss. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck and pushed his body closer to Sasuke's. It was not an attempt to heat things up, just to be closer to the one they loved.

Naruto realized this. As he was kissing his best friend and maybe boyfriend he realized he was in love with the male in his arms. Naruto drew back from the kiss and stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"I love you" Naruto said. Even though he said, his voice was full with wonder. Part of him was worried that maybe he said the wrong thing at the wrong time but Sasuke's smile proved otherwise. "Hmm, took you long enough. I love you too. You know that right?" Sasuke said. Naruto just bobbed his head slowly. He didn't really know that prior to this, but with the look Sasuke was giving him he couldn't help but nod.

In a surprising move, Sasuke picked Naruto up with one arm around his waist and left Naruto's legs to dangle above the ground. He used his free hand to cup the back of Naruto's neck and brought his head down for another kiss. Both of them stood at the balcony slowly kissing one another. A knock at the door alerted them of another persons arrival. They pulled apart and Naruto who was dressed properly and not only in his boxers like Sasuke answered the door.

He was greeted by the cheerful sight of his parents standing at the door. His mother's arms were wrapped around her husband and she was grinning from ear to ear. Naruto's father had a similar expression on his face but his was a little bit more mischievous. They sauntered into his room and waved 'hi' to Sasuke. That would not have been weird, had it not been that Sasuke was out of eye view.

"How did you know he was there?" Naruto asked. His jaw almost dropping.

"Oh well, we came in just now and saw the both of you kissing out there." Minato said. His wife continued for him: "So we decided to go out back again and knock" she finished with a smile.

Naruto grumbled under his breath. "Should have just knocked from the start"

Sasuke was coming in the room with a pink hue dusting his cheeks. "We have some clothes that your driver dropped off" Minato said. Carrying up the duffle bag in his hands. Sasuke took the bag and politely bowed to Minato in a thankful gesture.

Clapping her hands together Kushina said "Ok boys. Since everyone is up early we can all have breakfast together. Sasuke your parents are coming too and could you boys call your brothers and get them home. We could spend some time together like we used to"

"Sounds like a plan mom. Me and Sasuke are going to get ready and we will call aniki than we will be down okay?" Naruto said. "Perfect" exclaimed Kushina dragging her husband out of the door and talking to him non stop about what they can do today.

"Well. It seems like we will be spending the day together than" Naruto said turning to Sasuke. "Sounds like it dobe. Haven't gotten bored of me already have you?" Sassuke teasingly.

"Surprisingly, when the summer started, all I wanted to do was hang out with my friend. But now I don't even give a damn. I just want to be with you. Plus I got a vibe that you weren't too fond of my friends" Naruto said without sounding angry.

"I feel the same way about being together with you, but you are right, I am not too fond of them. They are quite over-whelming compared to my friends and those two girls just annoy me and remind me of my fan girls" he said the last part with a shiver.

"Over-whelming in what sense?" Naruto asked hugging Sasuke and looking up at him.

Sasuke's hands immediately went to Naruto's hair to play with it. "My friends are more quiet. We do talk with each other, but we understand each other enough that we don't really have to talk to get the message through. And we also don't bother with talking to fill in the quietness. You should meet them some time. I would like it if you all got to know one another."

"Think they will like me? I am kind of noisy." Naruto said.

"I'm sure they will make an exception for you. They will be coming here soon, maybe than you can meet them" Sasuke said. Naruto looked curiously at him. "They're coming? When?"

"That I'm not sure, but they said they will come over" Sasuke said looking down into Naruto's eyes. "That's awesome" Naruto cried.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Lets call out troublesome brothers and than go get ready" Sasuke said walking towards Naruto's bed. "Okay" Naruto sing-songed.

Sasuke sat on the edge of Naruto's bed while Naruto passed Sasuke to go to the phone. He dialed the number for Itachi and Kyuubi's apartment and waited for them to pick the phone up. Naruto squealed as he found himself swept into his boyfriend's lap. Sasuke nosed into his blond hair, breathing deeply of its fragrance. Naruto blushed a bit. But was so damn happy and comfortable where he was. The dial tone continued on.

"NO!" yelled Itachi as the shrill ringing began. Kyuubi moaned in disappointment from his position face down, leaning his bodyweight on his elbows and widespread knees. He was painfully aroused and Itachi was just about to fuck him when the damn phone started to ring.

"Fuck, I am going to rip that person apart" the older man muttered darkly. He got out of their massive bed where his lover was looking so fuckable on his widespread knees and wanton look on his face. He even considered no answering the phone in favor of going back to his lover, but the shrill ringing of the phone is sure to interrupt them.

"What?" he barked.

"Umm, hey Tachi-nii," Naruto mumbled.

"I love you, I really do. But my boyfriend is waiting in bed very impatiently for me to screw him till he screams to high heaven and I don't have time for to talk."

"Umm, sorry (mumbles 'I so did not need to know that'). But mum has asked you and aniki to come over for breakfast. Your parents will be there too."

"Yeah great — fine — we'll be there — soon. We have other things to do first." Itachi slammed the receiver down before Naruto could even respond to him.

"Sasuke, they're doing it" whined Naruto to raven haired boy who's lap he is currently sitting in. Sasuke chuckled at him. "We should go have a bath. Why not you go first" he said. Kissing Naruto on the cheeks and standing up. Naruto nodded his consent and sauntered off to the bathroom.

"No more interruptions," Itachi said as he knelt on the bed behind his lover and possessively caressed the expanse of his back with the palms of his hands. "I don't care if there's a fucking earthquake — I'm not getting off this bed until I'm finished with you."

"Oh Itachi," Kyuubi groaned into his arms. "Please, don't tease me any more — fuck me _now_. I need to feel you inside me, _please_…"

"Baby, you know I can't resist you when you plead so prettily…" Itachi grinned turned his boyfriend around to lie on his back. He wanted to see his lover's already flushed face turn even sexier when he was in the throes of passion. And most importantly he wanted to see his lovers face as he gave him what he desperately wanted. "Turn around, let me see your eyes." He pulled Kyuubi onto his lap. "There…" he pushed the front sections of his love's hair back from where they obscured his lover's electric red eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"I love you," Kyuubi murmured, looking into Itachi's face.

Itachi laid the blond back on the bed and watched his lover instinctively grasp hold of the the bed sheets. Most of the time when they end up having sex and Kyuubi had nothing to hold onto, Itachi will be sporting some heavy scratches on his back courtesy od Kyuubi and his long nails. Not that Itachi complained, he loved having those marks on him, especially since it was done by Kyuubi his one and only love. It was like a possessive marking, for him amyway.

He hooked Kyuubi's legs up over his shoulders as he knelt before him: they had been deep into foreplay before the latest irritating interruption and he slipped two fingers back inside his lover, making the blond moan softly.

Sometimes Itachi questioned his lover's ability to turn into a sex kitten. With his excessively bendable body, there was no place that Kyuubi couldn't work with. Itachi also questions his lover's ability to turn him on with carnal sounds and reaction. His particular favor was when Kyuubi habitually throwed his head, his eyes clenched shut and body a beautiful arch, lips parted making choked sounds of desire and calling his name when he came.

"Kyuubi," Itachi gasped as he angled himself and slid into his lover's willing body. "You're so tight… every time I fuck you it's like I'm taking your virginity."

Kyuubi — who loved it when Itachi narrated his thoughts and fantasies — clenched his fists into the sheets so that the sinews of his muscular arms flexed and threw his head back, exposing his white throat – just the way Itachi liked it. It was a brazen invitation if Itachi ever saw one; the raven haired man lowered his head and bit down at the intriguing curve where Kyuubi's shoulder and neck joined, marking and claiming him.

Later on Sasuke and Naruto walked into one of the sitting rooms where their parents were waiting for them. Mikoto and Kushina were talking about some designer clothing's with a magazine in between them. Fugaku and Minato were playing chess by the fire place. Their parents had not noticed their presence yet and were continuing what they were doing. Naruto noticing that none of their parents noticed their arrival sing-songed "HE-E-LO-O-O"

That was a sure fire way to get them to notice their arrival. Their parents looked up at them and a chorus of good mornings rang through the room. Naruto went over to his mother and aunty and sat down with them, meanwhile Sasuke walked over to his father and uncle. He sat in the empty seat between the two men. In relative silence (Naruto isn't able to shut up & girls always talk) the two families occupied their time with each other waiting for the arrival of the older brothers.

Ten minutes later the door to the sitting room opened and Itachi walked in with Kyuubi literally hanging off his arm. When Kyuubi saw his family and friends all there, he ditched his boyfriend in favor of greeting his family which included a bear hug for Naruto, dainty hugs and kisses for the ladies, a hug for the older men and a big wet kiss for Sasuke on his cheeks. It was a comical sight of Sasuke's eyes bugging out and cheeks becoming insanely red.

Naruto seeing what his brother was doing to _his_ boyfriend huffed in anger and jealousy. "Let go off him baka-aniki" Naruto said to his older sibling stomping towards them. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled the shocked raven behind him and in a very childish move, stuck out his tongue his older brother. "Go molest your own boyfriend."

Kyuubi being the _matured_ adult he was, sauntered over to his boyfriend and latched onto his arm. "Fine. I will" and with that he kissed Itachi soundly while obviously putting his hands on his significant other's fine rump.

The other three couples in the room shook their head at the relatively so public display of affection. Clearing his throat, Minato said "Let's go eat shall we, we can have breakfast by the pool. The weather is certainly pleasant enough."

Itachi and Kyuubi separated, though Itachi put his hands on Kyuubi's ass. The four couples walked out to the pool area and seated themselves comfortably. The food was served and everyone dug in. for the most part of breakfast, Kyuubi teased Naruto and Sasuke about their relationship (in a loving manner though. Not a mean, cruel kind). And if they thought Kyuubi's teasing and their parents look of amusement and approval were embarrassing, they were mortified when Itachi asked in a straight face if they have had sex already. When Naruto started blushing and stuttering, he said in a once again perfectly straight face "_It's an absolutely normal thing to do, no need to get embarrassed. You will get the urge to do it and in a moment of lust and passion you will end up having wild, hot, steamy gay sex_" It also wouldn't have been so bad if Itachi had not been holding a sausage in his fork and waving it about.

Once that part of breakfast torture was over (for Naruto and Sasuke anyway) they just sat about talking about some stuff. This time Kyuubi actually asked how they got together instead of coming up with scenarios by himself. Naruto had a particularly soft and sweet expression on his face when he told them about their day out to meet his friends, followed by their date. Sasuke also had a small smile on his face and was holding Naruto close when he told them their story. Kyuubi and the ladies had gone "awww" over this and Naruto started his whole blushing and stuttering thing again.

As it was decided, both families were going to spend the day together, but what was even more interesting was that they were going for a holiday soon. The place hasn't been decided yet, but Itachi said he would take care of everything. But for the current day, they had decided to go the city centre to spend the day. Kyuubi had suggested this because the city centre is the place to go to get anything. And when he said anything, he meant anything. There was food there, games, shopping, even sight-seeing. Kyuubi wanted to go to this restaurant that had amazing steamboat.

Fugaku couldn't understand why you would go to a restaurant to make your own food. They served you everything raw, (vegetables, meat and noodles) gave you soup, and expected you to make you to make your own food. Kyuubi had explained that the 'doing it yourself' part was the fun part. Itachi had numbly nodded his head as if agreeing, but it was plenty obvious that he was doing it for the sake of his boyfriend. Anything to get that beautiful face to light up.

So an hour later, both families were in the busy city centre. There were people everywhere talking and laughing some with families, some with lovers and others with their friends. They atmosphere was lively and fun. Music was blasting from loud speakers placed strategically for everyone to listen. Naruto was practically drooling at all the food that there was and Kyuubi was no better. Mikoto and Kushina were looking around excitedly at stores that they want to go and clothes they wanted to buy.

Fugaku, Minato, Itachi and Sasuke however were not as pleased as their wives and partners. They were all not too fond of the noise and crowd but the looks on the faces of the people they loved the most made it tolerable. When Itachi suggested that they spilt up to do whatever they want, Kyuubi said that it would defeat the purpose than.

"I mean didn't we come here to be together. It's not as if have like plans or anything. We are just here for fun and to spend time together. I rather not eat and spend time with ya'll" Kyuubi had said. He had said it in such a sweet manner, like being together was most important –which it was –that Itachi had complied eagerly. Even Fugaku, Minato and Sasuke agreed.

They stared their day at the city centre by walking around first. They saw some buildings, with Naruto getting excited with the building changing color's every few seconds. As they walked, they noted shops that they wanted to go to later. After they had practically walked the entire district, they stopped at a shop that was serving some delicious Japanese food. They had worked up an apatite with all the walking they did and they were famished. The waiter's eyes seem to grow bigger as Kyuubi ordered food of the menu. He started with the appetizers, salads, soups than only onto the lunch. And boy was the list long.

"Okay, we will start off with the Grilled chicken skewers (yakitori), Sashimi appetizer, Shrimp & vegetable tempura, Soft shell crab, Gyoza, Steamed shumai, than we will have the Seaweed salad, Cuttlefish salad, and Miso soup. And for lunch …" this is where the waiter's eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped open a bit "three sets of the Shrimp tempura, Chicken teriyaki, Shumai, Seaweed salad. Another three of the Beef teriyaki ,Shrimp tempura, Shumai,Seaweed salad and two of the Salmon teriyaki, Shrimp tempura, Cuttlefish, seaweed salad"

Slightly shaken up, the waiter asked if that would be all.

"For now, we'll call for desserts later" Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded. Both boys were oblivious to the shock of the waiter.

When the food arrived, it was a surprise when they were able to actually finish it. Well mostly Naruto and Kyuubi finished it, but they were still up for desserts but wasn't too sure if they would be able to finish it so they decided to share. Once they had eaten, they paid for the food and started walking again, but this time to buy things too.

Mikoto and Kushina went into so many different stores that their husbands were wondering if they were going to have to renovate their wardrobe to have space for all the added clothes, bags, and shoes. All guys (being the gentlemen they were) were carrying their shopping bags and they had to call the driver twice already to come pick up the bags when their hands were too full to hold another thing. And now at nearly six o'clock the girls had finally gone through all the shops they wanted to see and bought all the clothes they wanted. They figures they had about an hour to kill before heading to the steamboat shop to eat.

Since the girls got their shopping, it was time for the guys to do theirs. But men being men only know how to shop for certain things. Minato and Fugaku bought new golf sets while Itachi bought a new bigger LCD TV screen and with Kyuubi's encourages a new sound system for their apartment. Sasuke too bought a new sound system, but for his car instead. Naruto bought some games and a new X-Box. The women were really confused by what their husbands and children were buying but decided not to comment on anything, seeing as how their boys had been so nice to put up with their shopping when they were obviously not happy.

Mikoto giggled at the thought of her husband when he was in the shop with them. He had this pained expression on his face and he looked so repulsed when some women stared at him and batted their eyelashes in a flirting gesture. He glared at them with the ever famous Uchiha glare and walked to stand beside her and kept an arm around her waist the rest of the time. Her husband was such a sweetheart she thought.

As they were walking towards the restaurant that Kyuubi was taking them to, they stopped at a CD store. They went inside and went their separate ways to buy their own time of music and movies. Sasuke and Naruto headed of in the same direction to buy some rock n' roll music and Naruto was surprised to know that Sasuke liked to listen to heavy metal. "You're just trying to keep up your cool, emo bastard façade" Naruto had teased him.

While Naruto was looking at some Pop music, Sasuke went to the opposite isle to see some heavy metal music. For the first time in his life, Naruto actually hated to hear the girly, chirpy voice of his ex-crush.

"Hi Sasuke" she squealed. Even though Naruto couldn't see her, he could hear her loud and clear. He also heard Sasuke grunt at her in a greeting and smiled happily. He heard Sasuke coming back to where he was and smiled happily at him. Sasuke had a frown on his face, but smiled when he saw Naruto. Sakura came to a stop when she saw Naruto there.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Erm, buying some CD's" he said.

"Oh," she said sounding a bit disappointed "Are you here together?"

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and slipped his arms around Naruto's waist and leaned his head towards Naruto. "Yes, we are here together" he said coolly.

"W-w-hat's the meaning of this?" Sakura said her eyes widening slightly and her fists clenched.

"Sakura-chan, erm… well, Sasuke and I are together. Like, you know.." Naruto trailed of.

Without another word, Sakura glared at Naruto and turned around and rushed off.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto to see of he was okay, and was glad to see a smile on his dobe's face. "Let's go, ne Sasuke" Naruto said with twinkling eyes. Sasuke just nodded and pulled Naruto downstairs. Their family was waiting for them at the counter and they paid and left.

They walked the remaining distance to the restaurant and was ushered in by the restaurant assistant. They sat in a round table and no sooner had they say, a waiter came to take their order. Since Kyuubi seemed to know about the place and what they served, he gave the order to the waiter. He ordered food for enough food for eight people and asked for the soup to be half normal and the other half spicy.

And as Kyuubi had said, it actually was fun cooking your own meal. It was very simple. Everything was placed in a plate and all you had to do was put it in the soup and wait for it to boil. Then you took it out and ate it. They had an enjoyable dinner having fun with the ones they loved and talking. Once they were done, they paid and got up to leave.

As they left the shop and stepped out into the still bustling street, Kyuubi put his hands up to stretch and his shirt rode up, exposing his stomach to those who were bothered to look. And look they did. Itachi growled at a guy who actually stopped to stare and he sent the man running. He put a hand on Kyuubi's exposed stomach possessively, Kyuubi looked at him with a soft look in his eyes and kissed him lightly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

As they walked to their car, happily in the arms of the person they loved, both families thought what a wonderful day this had been. They were all now looking forward to that holiday and Itachi vowed to set straight at it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay lets see. I have some question for ya'll.::::: **

**1. Do you think Sakura should accept Naruto and Sasuke together or should she be mean, than Sasuke be mean to her? I'll see what majority says. **

**2. More ItaKyuu, like delve into their lives a bit or not? (The ItaKyuu today was for the 2 ppl that asked for it. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you like it.)**

**3. someone asked for a GaaraShika crack. Could u tell me what that it?**

**Please review ???? I worked really hard on this. **


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto 2 best friends are seperated when Sasuke has to move, 10 years later he has come back and both of them are going to pick up from where they left of.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyuu**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters, just this story**

**A/N: Gaara is not related to Temari and Kankurou. Neji is not related to Hinata**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke slowly woke up when he heard his phone vibrating. Since it was such an odd hour, Sasuke knew who was trying to call him and got up to answer the phone. He was not worried about waking up the blonde boy in his arms, as he knew from past nights that Naruto could sleep like the dead.

He walked to the dressing table where his phone was, and answered the phone. He saw the two familiar names flashing on the screen.

"Hey" he drawled out lazily.

"_It's been a while,_" answered the voice on the other line. "_How are you? Settled in alright_?" another voice spoke up.

"Yeah, things are good here. I was going to call ya'll soon and ask you to come over" Sasuke replied walking out to the balcony and sitting on the bench.

"_Thanks, we were going to come anyway even if you had not called_" the second voice said. Sasuke could actually hear the faint smirk one of his closest friend was wearing.

"I'm sure you would" Sasuke replied evenly. "I actually want you to meet someone here" he continued in a light tone.

"_Who_?" the first voice from earlier asked.

Sasuke leaned back in the bench and looked up at the sky. "Remember that boy I was telling you about?"

"_Your childhood friend right? The blonde_?"

"That's the one. We're dating I guess if you can call it that. Or maybe were a couple, I don't know. But somewhere along those lines" Sasuke said.

"_It'll be nice to meet him than, since he was able to capture your fancy and all"_ said an amused voice from the other side.

Sasuke heard the teasing in the voice and just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "When will you be coming?" he asked them.

"_Tomorrow maybe. Not sure what time, so we'll call when we're near_" The second voice from earlier said.

"I'll see the both of you tomorrow than" Sasuke said, getting up from the bench and heading back into the room. When he heard the faint goodbyes from the other line, he closed his phone and left it on the dresser. He than went back to the bed and curled up next to the body on the bed.

When Naruto snuggled back into him, Sasuke smiled and kissed the blond hair and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

Kyuubi woke up in the middle of the night and reached his arms out to hold on to his lover. But to his dismay, he found the spot which his lover slept in empty. He frowned and set up in the bed and looked around the room. He saw a faint light coming from the attaching room to the left side of the bedroom. That room served as a living room kind of a set up, with a place to watch Tv, a mini bar and also a humungous fire place to cozy up next to it

Joining that room was also Itachi's work place and study. Kyuubi assumed that the light was coming from his lovers study. He got out of the bed and wrapped the satin sheet around him. Given the chance, he would wrap the comforter around him to shield him from the cold, but it was too heavy and big to pull out of the bed.

With the sheet wrapped around him, he walked towards his lovers study. He walked in the room and saw his beloved doing some work on the computer. Before Kyuubi could take another step, Itachi looked up at him and smiled at him. It made Kyuubi happy to know that he could make this grumpy and some times morose man smile.

Kyuubi quickly crossed the room and went and sat himself on Itachi's lap. He turned his body so he was able to lace his hands behind Itachi's head. He kissed the man slightly on the tip of his nose and pulled back to smile at him.

"What are you doing so late in the night?" he asked

"Couldn't sleep. So I thought I would get some work done." Itachi said while leaning back in the chair and placing Kyuubi on him in a more comfortable position.

"Awww, my poor baby. Why couldn't you sleep? Is something disturbing you?" Kyuubi asked while cupping Itachi's face in one hand while the other hand ran through his long hair.

Itachi nuzzled his face into the hands that were comforting for him. He looked into the face of the man that he was so in love with, he didn't even think it possible or normal.

"Nothings troubling me" he said and took both the hands into his own larger ones and kissed them, emitting a giggle from his lover. "I just couldn't sleep, and after lying in bed for so long, I got up and tried to get some work done"

"Ohh" Kyuubi said.

"Why are you up, my little angel?" Itachi asked while looking at his lover.

"Well you see," Kyuubi began in his over-dramatic voice "I was having this very nice dream of this exceptionally good looking man and his very very sexy ass. But than I started to get this feeling of loss and coldness, but than I woke up and I realized that it wasn't cold, but I was alone. The very good looking man in my dreams was nowhere to be found. So that left me exceptionally sad an unhappy, so I than set out on an adventure to find and reclaim my love."

Itachi chuckled at his love's over dramatic explanation.

"Well I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble to find me. And I'm sorry I woke you up" Itachi said.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Kyuubi said with an impish grin. "I was talking about the hot guys in my dreams remember?"

Itachi smirked. "Well in that case you should set out on your adventure to find him." Itachi said while grabbing Kyuubi's hips and lifting him up.

"HEY!" Kyuubi said climbing on Itachi's lap again. "You're not supposed to do that."

"Oh? What was I supposed to do than?"

"I don't know, cry and make a fuss"

"I think you are confusing me for you, honey" Itachi said with a laugh.

Kyuubi just huffed, and turned around so his back was to his boyfriends chest.

Itachi smiled and leaned forward so he was closer to his boyfriends back. He brushed the hair away from the nape of his neck and kissed the exposed skin there.

"You're not really mad are you? You know you ARE my life and existence." Itachi said while kissing his love's neck.

"I know. So is your work something that can wait or not?" Kyuubi asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"It most definitely can wait." Itachi said getting up and carrying Kyuubi in his arms bridal style.

For that night while Itachi and Kyuubi did the naughty, Sasuke and Naruto were sleeping peacefully. When tomorrow came, there was a new day with new friends and new beginnings maybe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey. Hope you liked it. Sorry so long never update. Please review. Thanks hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto 2 best friends are seperated when Sasuke has to move, 10 years later he has come back and both of them are going to pick up from where they left of.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru , ItaKyuu**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters, just this story**

**A/N: Ok… there is going to be a ShikaGaa pairing. It is 4 NinjaOfTheDarkness… Hope u like it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Naruto woke up once again, he was alone in the bed, but he knew where Sasuke was going to be and walked out to the balcony to be with him. However, when Naruto went to the balcony, Sasuke was not there. He quickly went back into the room and tried to search for his boyfriend.

In his search for Sasuke, Naruto did not realize that there was a possibility that Sasuke was in the bathroom and barreled right in without knocking. When he stepped into the bathroom and looked around, he found Sasuke leaning over the basin brushing his teeth.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Sasuke turned around and the swift and fast movement caused the already loosely tied towel around his waist to fall off. He was not quick enough to catch the towel as it fell, but he was able to turn around quickly and pick the towel up from the floor.

When Sasuke bent down to retrieve the towel, he gave Naruto a very nice view of his firm and toned buttocks.

At that particular point, all Naruto could think was _'OMG he has a nice butt, so muscular'_

Naruto blushed at his own thoughts, but despite that, he really wanted to grab Sasuke's ass.

"AGGHHH!!!! What am I thinking, I don't want to do that" Naruto screamed. "But than again, I'm sure it would fell nice in my hands" Naruto mumbled to himself only. He than started giggling like mad.

Sasuke who has picked up his towel by now and was shocked by Naruto's scream and now he was just plain freaked out when Naruto started giggling like mad.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, to get the attention of the blond boy in the bathroom, who still has not stopped giggling.

"Huh?" Naruto said, his giggling dying off slowly. "Yes Sasuke?" He asked when he saw his boyfriend looking at him weirdly.

Raising his eyebrows, Sasuke said "Why exactly did you barge in like that?"

"Oh, erm… well you see" Naruto started, there was a long pause in which nothing was said because Naruto was wondering if he should tell Sasuke why he barged in to the bathroom.

"I thought you left" Naruto said, feeling kind of stupid once he said it.

"I would have told you if I was going to leave" Sasuke with a small smile. "Anyway, it's good that you are up, my friends are coming over today and they called just now, saying they will be at my place soon. So why don't you get ready and we can go out for breakfast."

"Okay" Naruto enthused.

When Naruto got out of the shower, Sasuke was already dressed and waiting. He was sitting in a chair and had his legged crossed very elegantly, but in a manly way, and he had his chin resting in his hands. Naruto had to admit, that Sasuke looked a hell lot better than any guys Naruto had ever known. Sasuke looked like a pretty boy, but in fact he was very masculine. That perfect ass Naruto saw was just an example.

Naruto himself got dressed, and together the both of them walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Your parents came in just now, they wanted to tell you that they were going out" Sasuke said.

"Okay, did you tell them we were going out too?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just nodded his head. When they got to Sasuke's car, he held the door open for Naruto like the gentleman he was. And Naruto blushed and thanked Sasuke before getting in.

Sasuke took Naruto to a quaint little shop somewhere not too near to the bustling town. Naruto wondered if Sasuke knew the place or something and voiced his question out loud.

"No, I don't know this place. I just don't really like crowded or noisy places" Sasuke said leading them into the shop.

They sat at a table for two that was quite comfortable, especially the cushion chairs which Naruto was bouncing on.

An elderly lady walked up to them, and introduced herself as 'May'

"So what can I get you boys to drink" she said as she placed two menus in front of them.

"Coffee for me please, black" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him weirdly and scrunched up his nose. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. "I'll have a hot chocolate please" Naruto said.

May just laughed at the both of them and mumbled a quiet "so cute". She left the both of them to select what they wanted to eat, while she got their drinks.

"Here you go" May said, placing their respective drinks in front of them. "Have you decided what you want." she said pulling out a notebook from her apron pocket.

"I'll have a burger with curly fries, and also and omelet with toast" Naruto said.

She nodded her head with a big smile on her face. She than turned to Sasuke. "And what will you have?"

"I'll have the egg and ham sandwiches." he said picking up both his and Naruto's menu and passing it back to May.

"Coming right up" May said and walked away.

"This place is nice" Naruto said, when May was out of ear-shot.

"Haven't you ever been to places like this?" Sasuke asked his boyfriend.

"No. when I go out with my friends, we always go out to really crowded and noisy places" Naruto said. "But this is really nice, maybe I should drag them here next time."

"No offense" Sasuke said, "But if you did bring them here, this place would no longer be quiet and peaceful."

"Hmm… that is true. Do you always come to places like this?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I told you my friends and I don't especially like the crowd. So coming to a place like this is ideal." Sasuke said.

"Does that mean you never go to those crazy teenage hang out places"

"I've been to clubs before" Sasuke said looking thoughtful "But I think the first ever teenage hang out I have ever been to would be the one you took me to with your friends"

"Really?" Naruto said, his eyes becoming comically wide. "Well, if you don't like places like that, why did you come with me? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I can make exceptions to that once in a while" Sasuke said "Plus, I can bare with it if it makes you happy. And I know being there made you happy." Sasuke than picked up Naruto's hands which were on the table and kissed the back of his palm lightly.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, and as every second passed by, Naruto Sasuke fell more in love with Sasuke.

Their moment, so to speak, was broken when May places Naruto's food in front of him. She left the table, only to return with Sasuke's food. She than smiled at them and went to attend to other customers.

Sasuke and Naruto ate in relative silence, with light conversation about their life. They even shared their food with one another. And when Naruto offered Sasuke his curly fries, Sasuke accepted it and instead of closing his mouth over just they curly fries, Sasuke made sure his mouth also took in a bit of Naruto's finger.

While Naruto turned red, Sasuke smirked and continued eating.

When they finished eating, Sasuke paid for the bill. Naruto tried to pay as well. But when May said "You should just let your boyfriend take care of you" he stopped complaining and shut up immediately. They left the restaurant and headed to Sasuke's home.

When they reached the Uchiha mansion, the butler that greeted them also said that two of Sasuke's friend was already here and waiting for him in the study room.

"How come they are in the study room?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said, as he looked at the boy that was clutching his arm rather tightly. He must be nervous Sasuke thought to himself.

"I mean, why are they in the study? How come not in the Tv room or something. I mean I never go into my study unless I absolutely have to." Naruto said.

"They are geniuses" Sasuke said simply.

"Oh" Naruto said. "They're just like you than" while he said this, he snuggled his face into Sasuke's arm that he was holding to himself.

Sasuke just smiled at him, and he felt a flutter in his heart.

When they reached the study room and opened the door, Naruto saw a red head with short hair and a brunette with long hair playing a game of chess near the fire place. When the door shut behind them, the two boys who were playing chess looked up.

Naruto noticed even though it was not too obvious, a smile that lighted all three boys faces and a kind of happiness that entered their eyes. Naruto realized when he looked up into Sasuke's face, he was kind of jealous of these two boys.

These two boys were someone that Sasuke obviously loved and cared for deeply. When they met somewhere in the middle of the room, they three hugged one another in a very calm fashion. Unlike the pouncing Naruto was used to from his friends.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to himself and introduced them.

"This is Naruto. Naruto this is Neji" he pointed to the brunette with long hair "and Gaara" he pointed to the red head.

"Nice to meet you" Naruto said cheerfully, his bubbly personality coming out again.

They both nodded their heads in greeting to Naruto. Sasuke smiled at the exchange.

The four of them went to sit in the seating area of the study. Sasuke and Naruto took the double couch, while Neji and Gaara sat in single chairs by themselves. Naruto felt happy that Sasuke was still holding on to him despite the fact that two of his friend were sitting opposite them.

Neji, Gaara and Sasuke talked about a variety of things. With the topic changing drastically in matter of seconds, Naruto was highly confused by this. They started out by talking about what Sasuke has missed in school, which changed to his fangirls obsession with him. That just made Naruto jealous, but he was pacified when Sasuke kissed him on the temple and stroked his arm.

Than the topic changed to the families of Neji, Gaara,and Sasuke. Something about insomnia also came up and Naruto assumed that Gaara was having insomnia. The topic changed to politics, than weather, geographic location and so many others Naruto couldn't even imagine or keep up with. So he eventually just lied his head on Sasuke's shoulder and dozed of lightly.

Naruto kept on thinking how wise Sasuke and his friends were. When Naruto was with his friends, they always spoke rubbish. It was nice to actually hear some knowledgeable conversation, even though he did not understand them thoroughly. He also felt happy when they bothered to include him in their conversations.

Around one something, Naruto felt hungry. But around two, his stomach actually grumbled, causing him to blush when all the others occupants in the room turned to stare at him. They all had smirks on their faces, which caused Naruto to blush even more.

"Sorry baby" Sasuke said, getting up and holding a hand out to Naruto "Lost track of time"

"We tend to do that sometimes" Neji said to Naruto.

Naruto just laughed and the four of them walked to the entrance of the house.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Naruto asked, while walking backwards so he could face the other three boys.

"Why not you tell us" Gaara suggested. "You are the one who has lived here the longest, compared to us"

"EH? You have lived here?" Naruto screamed pointing his finger at Neji than Garara than back to Neji, than Gaara again.

Neji chuckled. "Yes, I am Neji Hyuuga and this is Gaara Sabaku"

"Oh" awareness dawned on Naruto's eyes. "Ok than, what do ya'll prefer to eat"

"We're not too fussy" Gaara said.

"But no where crowded" the three said at the same time.

Naruto laughed. "Okay, I know where to go now"

They got into Sasuke's 4 wheel drive and drove off with Naruto giving direction to Sasuke to the place they were supposed to go.

To everyone's surprise, except Naruto, they were in a park. A big park though, with only a few people here and there.

"This place is really cool. There are a lot of food stalls over there" Naruto said pointing towards his right, where indeed there were a lot of stalls selling food. "And, Kiba and I found this awesome spot near by a stream that not many people know of. So it wont be crowded.

"This seems nice" Gaara absent mindedly commented.

"Let's grab some food than go to the spot" Naruto said, pulling Sasuke in the direction of the food stalls.

They lightly browsed through the stalls and settled on buying finger food to share. Potato wedges were bought, pizza, burgers, fries, sandwiches and can drinks were also bought. Carrying the food, Naruto walked them through the park. After a 5 to 10 minute walk, they entered a clearing with a stream near it and some benches.

There was only one large picnic table there, however someone seemed to be sleeping on the chair. Sasuke, Gaara and Neji were shocked when Naruto yelled out.

"Oi! Sleeping head, wake up, people would like to eat too you know" Naruto screamed.

When he saw the other three boys staring at him weirdly, he said "Oh. Don't worry, that's just my friend Shika"

Naruto walked up to the table and placed the wedges he was carrying on the table. He than started poking his friend with his finger. After sometime, a lazy grunt and mumble came from the sleeping boy.

"I'm sleeping" Shikamaru drawled out.

"Well wake up, I want to eat" Naruto said.

"Sit the other side than" the sleeping boy said.

"I have company with me. They need to sit too" Naruto said, now shaking Shikamaru side to side.

"Fine I'm up" he said, sitting up in the bench. He took one look at the other three boys and nodded his head.

Since Shikamaru's legs were still up on the bench, there was not enough place for three people to sit on so Neji sat on the other side with Sasuke and Naruto, while Gaara sat down with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru scooted down the chair slightly so he could lie down, but his leg were on the ground. Doing so, caused him to have his head against the side of Gaara's thigh. The other four none sleeping boys ate their lunch in relative silence with the occasional sounds of friendly chatter by either of the four.

Once they were done eating, the conversation picked up from where it was left of in Sasuke's house. Naruto listened a bit and talked a bit, but mainly it was between the three friends. After a while, Naruto dozed off in Sasuke's arm.

Meanwhile, Gaara was having trouble concentrating on the conversation with his friends. He kept on thinking about the sleeping boy by his side. Wishful thinking of being able to sleep as an when he ones plagued his mind. He sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time in a few hours.

When Naruto woke up, it was almost dark. He stretched and yawned.

"Ready to go back?" Sasuke asked in his ear, causig him to blush and a tingling feeling shoot up his spine.

"Yeah" Naruto said.

As the other four boys stood up, Naruto went and woke Shika up.

In the few minutes it took them to walk to the entrance of the park, Naruto was delighted when his friend and Sasuke, Gaara and Neji got along well. They started talking and since Shikamaru is a genius too, they had as Naruto would call it, a knowledgeable conversation.

Before Shikamaru left, Sasuke asked him to meet them next time again. Than the four of them walked to Sasuke's car. Sasuke than dropped Neji off first, than Gaara.

Once they were alone in the car, Sasuke picked Naruto's hand up and kissed it. "You want to stay with me tonight?" Sasuke asked while looking in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto knew he should ask Sasuke to look at the road, but with Sasuke looking at him like that, he actually did not care. With a smile Naruto nodded.

"Why not you call your parents than," Sasuke suggested.

"Okay" Naruto said. He than called his parents to ask if it was okay if he stayed with Sasuke.

When Naruto hung up the phone, Sasuke held his hand again. Smiling at Sasuke, Naruto did something he has never done before. He leaned up to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek.

The remainder of the drive was in silence. When they got to the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke and Naruto saw that Sasuke's parents were back from where they had gone. The four of them sat down and talked about their day for a while, before Naruto started yawning and Sasuke dragged him off to bed.

Once they got ready and into the bed, Sasuke cuddled Naruto close to him and kissed him slowly but passionately on the lips. They continued for a while, before Sasuke broke the kiss.

"Go to sleep baby" Sasuke murmured into Naruto's ear. The sweet comment, with the sweeter endearment caused Naruto to sleep immediately, but not before he told the one he loved, how much he loved him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review. I worked real hard on it. ******


End file.
